The present invention relates to a method for heating foodstuffs in fluid form including beverages to a target temperature, the beverage or foodstuff being contained in a package or container of defined exterior shape and manufactured from a microwave permeable material. As it is used herein, the term "target temperature" has the meaning of a "ready-to-use" temperature when referring to precooked or ready-made foodstuffs or a "finished preparing" temperature when preparing fresh foodstuffs for consumption or for use in further preparation steps.
The invention also relates to a microwave oven for performing the method and to the use of a microwave oven having an oven cavity whose dimensions and shape are adapted to a package or container for the heating of a beverage or foodstuff in fluid form contained in that package or container.
The problem which the invention is designed to alleviate is to provide rapid, economical and effective heating of beverages or food items and foodstuffs in fluid form contained in a package or container to a predetermined temperature. The package or container is manufactured, for example, from paper, plastic or combinations thereof or from other material.